Eden Sanders
Eden Sanders is an American brickfilmer. He is known for films including Indiana Scones and the Quest for the Platinum Waffle, Star Wars: An Average Death Star Day and BOX: The Epic Motion Picture.Eden Sanders' YouTube channel Many of his films have been co-created with Erik "Flachbat"/"soaringhippo" Lechtenberg. He stopped brickfilming in 2011 as he was going on a mission with the LDS church,"Eanimation's Final Animation" on YouTube and he continued it in 2014 for a number of commissioned works.Eden Sanders' animation portfolio He began releasing brickfilms once again in 2018. Filmography |- | 2007 || Paintballing with Bricks || |- | 2007 || Paintballing and Bricks 2 JUICED! || |- | 2007 || Star Wars: An Average Death Star Day || [[LEGO Star Wars Movie Making Contest|LEGO Star Wars Movie Making Contest]] 13 - 17 age category winner |- | 2007 || Star Wars: Episode 1 - There's no Hope || |- | 2007 || A Bit of Crispyness || |- | 2007 || Taxy || |- | 2007 || King's Peak || |- | 2007 || Need for Box 2 Jambouree! || |- | 2007 || Knights of the Round Table - Stupendous LEGO Version! || |- | 2008 || Indiana Scones and the Quest for the Platinum Waffle || 2008 Utah High School Film Festival "Short Film" first place winner |- | 2008 || Mortal Combat! || Utah High School Film Festival "Music Video" entry |- | 2008 || Mattress Feuds || |- | 2009 || BOX: The Epic Motion Picture || 2009 Utah High School Film Festival "Short Film" second place winner |- | 2009 || Questus: An EPIC Production || |- | 2009 || Rob and the Parapeligic Pasta || 2009 48 hour Shootout entry |- | 2009 || Larry the Pizza Guy || |- | 2009 || BOX || AniExer-size Animation Contest entry |- | 2009 || An Escalade of Paint || |- | 2009 || Extremity || |- | 2010 || Spilled Milk! || 2010 Utah High School Film Festival "Animation" third place winner |- | 2010 || Four Little Soldiers || 2010 48 hour Shootout second place winner |- | 2011 || Untitled || Unfinished |- | 2011 || [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP1brPP3xuA Argh! Preview] || |- | 2011 || Ninja Meat || |- | 2014 || Engage FY'15 Sales Summit Intro || Commissioned by Micro Focus[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdetRDeLqa0 Epic Intro for Sales Summit FY 2015 on YouTube]"Intro for WPBU WITH VOG INTRO" on YouTube |- | 2014 || Schlotz Blox: A ZENworks Success Story || Commissioned by Micro Focus |- | 2014 || Batman Compliance Auditor || Commissioned by Micro Focus |- | 2014 || Emmet Talk Show || Commissioned by Micro Focus |- | 2014 || Pres Club || Commissioned by Micro Focus |- | 2014 || Better Call Marketing || Commissioned by Micro Focus |- | 2014 || Novell Rep Attachmate Rep || Commissioned by Micro Focus |- | 2014 || LEGO Managers Meeting || Commissioned by Micro Focus |- | 2014 || Become a SUSE Master Builder at SUSECon 2014 || Commissioned by SUSE[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyCFTeVi9lE Become a SUSE Master Builder at SUSECon 2014 on YouTube] |- | 2014 || SUSE LEGO Master Builder and Batman's Batcave || Commissioned by SUSE |- | 2014 || Doctor Who and the SUSE Master Builder || Commissioned by SUSE |- | 2014 || SUSE Master Builder meets Darth Vader || Commissioned by SUSE |- | 2018 || The Adventures of "Og and El" Episode 1 || Series commissioned by Bricks and Minifigs Orem |- | 2018 || The Adventures of "Og and El" Episode 2 || |- | 2018 || The Adventures of "Og and El" Episode 3 || |- | 2018 || The Adventures of "Og and El" Episode 4 || |- | 2018 || What I've Been Up To || |- | 2018 || The Adventures of "Og and El" - Episode 5: Birthday || |- | 2018 || The Adventures of "Og and El" Episode 6: Grand Opening || |- | 2019 || The Adventures of "Og and El" Episode 7: Buy, Sell, Trade || |- | 2019 || Og and El - "Brick-nologic" || |- | 2019 || An Interview With Dr. Brickenschtein || Commissioned by Bricks and Minifigs Orem |- | 2019 || ������������������ ������������������ ♜ �������������� Ⅰ || |- | 2019 || ������������������ ������������������ ♜ �������������� ⅠⅠ || |- | 2019 || LEGO Kracken Attack! ☠ || Commissioned by Bricks and Minifigs Orem |- References Category:American brickfilmers